Tracer
''The Tracer is a master of survival, stealth, tracking, and most of all, the elimination of their target. '' Alignment: 'Any '''Hit Die: '''D10 'Class Skills The Tracer's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Geography, Nature) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis) Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies ' The Tracer is proficient with all simple and martial weapons as well as light and medium armor, but not shields. 'Trace' At 1st level, a Tracer may set a target for her hunt as a swift action. The Tracer must have encountered the target or have a detailed description to set them as a target. An expert tracker, the Tracer gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Intimidate, Perception, Sense Motive and Survival checks when using these skills against the target . Likewise, she gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against them. These bonuses increase by +2 at 5th, 10th, 15th and 20th level. If the target is still alive as a full-round action, a Tracer may change her target. If a Tracer's target dies, she may set a new trace as a Swift action. At 10th level a Tracer may set a second trace. 'Bonus Feats' At 1st 6th,12th, and 18th levels, the tracer gains a bonus combat feat. She must meet all prerequisites for the feat. 'Tracer Training' Tracers are trained in ranged weaponry, fighting with two blades and deadly ambushes. At 2nd level however, the Tracer gains specialized training in one of these and a new mastery of it at 8th 14th, and 20th level. These features are only effective while the Tracer is wearing light armor, medium armor, or no armor. (unless otherwise stated.) The Tracer need not take any of these abilities in succession of one another, and may choose specialized training in a different style at any level she would receive training. For instance, At 2nd level the Tracer may take the novice level archery training ability, and at 8th, the journeyman level two-weapon fighting ability, and so forth. But he cannot take a novice level ability when he reaches 8th level, nor may he take an adept or higher ability until the correct level. 'Ranged Combat Training' Novice: You gain the Precise Shot feat as a bonus feat, even if you do not meet the prerequisites. In addition you may add 1/2 your Dexterity modifier to the damage rolls of ranged weapons. Journeyman: Your projectiles are unaffected by nonmagical winds. You may ignore the miss chance from magical winds and barriers such as wind wall or entropic shield as long as the result of your attack roll exceeds your target’s armor class by at least five points. Adept: When wielding a ranged weapon, you may make ranged attacks of opportunity against any target within one-half the range increment of your currently wielded weapon, rounded down. You may make a number of ranged attacks of opportunity each turn equal to your Dexterity modifier. This does not stack with the combat reflexes feat. Feinting against your trace target now denies your trace their Dexterity Modifier against ranged attacks as well. Master: ''As a full-round action the Tracer can take careful aim and pool all of her attack potential into a single, deadly shot. When she does this, she shoots the firearm or fires the bow at a single target, but makes as many attack rolls as she can, based on her base attack bonus. She makes the attack rolls in order from the highest bonus to the lowest, as if she were making a full attack. If any of the attack rolls hit the target, the tracer increases the damage of the shot by the base damage dice of the weapon. 'Two-Weapon Combat Training' ''Novice: ''You gain the Two-Weapon Fighting feat as a bonus feat, regardles of whether or not you meet the prerequisites; and while wielding a weapon in each hand, you may add your Dexterity modifier to damage. ''Journeyman: Feats that affect your main-hand weapon also affect your off-hand weapon if applicable. For instance if you have the feats Weapon Focus(Scimitar) Improved Critical (Scimitar), and you were wielding a Scimitar in one hand and a Dagger in your off hand, the dagger would recieve the benefit of Weapon Focus: (Dagger) and Improved Critical (Dagger). Also, Any penalties incurred by Two-Weapon Fighting are reduced by 2. Adept: When performing a Full-Attack on the target of your Trace ability, any 5-foot step you make after a successful blow catches the target off-guard, rendering them flat-footed, you may do this multiple times during a full-attack with more than two attacks. Master: Every consecutive hit during a full-attack action while fighting with two weapons increases the damage of the following blow by 5; this bonus is applied every time you strike, increasing the damage bonus of each blow by an additional 5 points. 'Ambush Training' Novice: You gain the Improved Initiative feat as a bonus feat. If you have been hunting the target of your Trace ability for over an hour, double all bonuses applied by the Trace ability. Journeyman: You gain a Misc. Bonus of +2 to initiative, the feint maneuver now reduces your target's AC by -2, in addition to rendering them flat-footed. Adept: Your Misc. Bonus to Initiative is increase to +4, swift strike is heightened to +1d8 instead of +1d6. Swift Strike damage is maximized against the target of your Trace ability. Master: You always act in the surprise round regardless of whether or not you have been noticed by your enemies. If the target of your Trace ability is flat-footed when you attack it, your attacks always threaten a critical. 'Swift Strike ' At 2nd level, the Tracer gains the ability to deal extra damage to targets who are flat-footed, flanked, or otherwise denied their dexterity bonus to AC. This extra damage is +1d6 at 2nd level and increases by 1d6 for every 2 levels thereafter. 'Resolve ' Beginning at 3rd level, a Tracer gains a morale bonus equal to one-half her Tracer class level (rounded down) on saving throws to resist fear and charm effects. 'Skilled Searcher ' When actively searching for secret doors or traps, a Tracer of 3rd level or higher gains a bonus on her Perception checks equal to one-half her Tracer class level (rounded down). A tracer can disarm magical traps. 'Uncanny Stealth' Tracers know how to move quickly yet quietly. At 4th level, a Tracer no longer suffers a penalty to stealth while moving at full speed. At 16th level, a Tracer may run or charge without taking a penalty to stealth. 'Evasion' If a Tracer of 5th level or higher is exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, the Tracer suffers no damage if she makes a successful saving throw. At 15th level, she gains improved evasion. Improved evasion works similarly to evasion, except the Tracer suffers only half damage on a failed saving throw. 'Swift Tracking' At 7th level, the Tracer can move at full speed without penalty when using the Survival skill to track. She can move at twice normal speed while tracking, but takes a –5 penalty on the check when doing so. 'Extra Step' A Tracer of 9th level or higher can take an extra 5-foot step during her turn, as a free action. At 19th level, the Tracer can take an additional extra 5-foot step. 'Greater Tech Training' At 10th level, the Tracer can use techs a number of times per day equal to his level, rather than 1/2 his level. 'Trackless Tracker' A Tracer of 14th level can follow tracks no matter what. Class abilities from characters of a lower level than her and spells and magic items with a lower caster level than her Tracer level can no longer hide a target’s tracks from her. In addition, she may now track flying creatures, albeit at a -10 penalty. At 20th level the Tracer is even able to Track those who are higher level than her. 'Uncanny Tracker' A Tracer of 16th level is further able to track her foes, she may continue to track her quarry across planar boundaries and despite the use of teleportation spells, provided she has some means of crossing the intervening distance. 'Master Tracker' A Tracer of 20th level no longer needs to concentrate to follow tracks. She may move at any speed, talk, and even fight without losing the trail. Category:Classes Category:Black Metal/Red Blood